


Crimes of Passion

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Series: Her Lady's Hands [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Knight-Lady Dynamics, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely it was no secret that Say'ri loved her lady, but few knew how she truly did. Takes place in the same universe as 'Her Lady's Hands.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimes of Passion

There were lips on her chin and arms over her shoulders and bunches of fabric in her hands and it was wrong, so wrong, but it felt right.  
  
The princess’s kisses were quick but strong, her lips peppering kisses along her knight’s jaw and neck. Her tresses of green hair were undone, haphazard over her shoulders and down her back, further mussed by the motion of her head. In Say’ri’s calloused palms, the fabric of her lady’s dress was as soft as a kitten’s breath, but she wasn’t focused on the material’s finery. Her teeth had sunken into her lower lip, her face tilted to bury itself in Princess Tiki’s hair.  
  
It was so wrong, to be doing this, but she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop thinking about what it might be like to kiss her lady with all the pent-up desire and frustration she’d felt all that time wishing to be closer, wanting to hold her close and make her feel protected to the best of her abilities, as was her duty as a knight. And it was wrong, but right at the same time. Wrong, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
  
Tiki gasped for breath, face flushed. Her arms were shaking, wrapped around Say’ri’s neck as Say’ri held her above the ground, her bare toes dangling six inches above the soft carpet. Say’ri’s arms, lithe and strong from knight training, held her up. Her eyes were just an inch above Say’ri if she held her head up, but she didn’t. She bent her head down, kissed Say’ri’s neck and jaw and cheeks instead of keeping her viewpoint higher. It all had a sort of symbolism, but Say’ri’s mind was too addled with the blood rushing in her veins to think much about it.  
  
“This is so wrong,” Tiki panted, clenching her hands around the straps to Say’ri’s leather breastplate.  
  
“Aye,” was all Say’ri could say in response, giving a nod.  
  
“Kiss me,” Tiki murmured breathily, and Say’ri obliged without a second thought.  
  
Their lips met, finally, and Tiki’s hands moved to Say’ri’s cheeks. Say’ri felt her knees grow weak as she pulled her lady closer, closer as the pressure between their lips ebbed and flowed. Her head hit the door but it didn’t stop the kiss as she sank to the ground until she was kneeling, her leg guards pressed into the plushy green carpet.  
  
Tiki’s canine nicked her lower lip, just quickly and cleanly enough for it to have been an accident, as her soft hand ran itself down Say’ri’s cheek. Say’ri bit back a sigh, her eyelids fluttering. She wanted to melt into the touch, melt into Princess Tiki’s embrace and not worry about knightly duties or obligations. She didn’t want either of them to have to worry about anything— just sit there on the carpet in one another’s embrace, for as long as they possibly could.  
  
Say’ri wanted so much to say ‘I love you’ to the girl on her lap, the one whose back was arched as they kissed and touched and held one another like there was nothing else to do— but she couldn’t, because it would be wrong.  
  
Wrong, like all of this was wrong— all of what they were doing must’ve been some horrible violation of code for both of them, maybe even a violation of the law. But as the burning desire for some kind of _something_ faded with Say’ri’s flushing cheeks, as Tiki’s breathing returned to a normal rhythm, as they lay in one another’s embrace against Tiki’s bedroom door, Say’ri somehow knew it was no crime to love her lady, for what law could prohibit such passion?

**Author's Note:**

> I can read smut with a straight face but blushed through writing 600 words of pure vanilla makeouts, help.


End file.
